Applications and processes executing in enterprise cloud based environments may be hindered because of the lack of flexible proactive resource scaling. Applications and processes executing in the cloud may have to adapt to varying resource requirements based on customer and business needs. Reactively scaling computing resources at the time usage demand increases may be insufficient since the demand is occurring before additional resources have been provisioned. And the provisioning for accommodating the increased usage demands may require a service interruption to complete the provisioning. Accordingly, operators may be faced with the unsatisfactory choice between the expensive over-provisioning of computers resources, or reactively scaling computer resources when demand increases occur. Further, some cloud based applications (cloud applications) may have unique performance characteristics where performance problems may cause significant negative impact on overall application performance. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.